t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of the Clans Wiki talk:Charart
Charart Blanks for Approval To be accepted or criticized by Charart Specialists. Thick-pelted queen (pregnant female cat, long-furred) Ripple of MoonClan 02:22, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Thin-pelted queen (pregnant female cat, short-furred) Ripple of MoonClan 04:51, May 6, 2015 (UTC) This is for the short hairs. What needs fixing again?~Darkshine903'' 23:38, May 6, 2015 (UTC)'' Project Charart Discussion Aaaaahhhhhh! It's so... So fluffy... I think the tail is a tiny bit big but that is just my opinion. Maybe it's just your style.~Darkshine903'' 02:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' True, but I tried to make it as fat-tailed as possible cx Ripple of MoonClan 02:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Lel. X3''~Darkshine903' 02:46, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' As stated before, the tail might be a little longer than it should be. Perhaps it could be shortened. Also, the foreleg. This cat seems to be a long haired cat, so that muscle that indicates that there is a leg there, could be fluffier instead of it just being that leg muscle sticking out. This is pretty good, and I like it. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) So, to submit a lineart I just kinda put it there, right? The background would need to be transparent though, I take it? ~Aquila The tail is a bit long, maybe make it a tad bit shorter? Other than that, it's pretty good c: Flamestar22 20:32, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ripple remember these use these Lower lip. I can't do transparent... ; n ;~Darkshine903'' 22:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' Guys, even though I'm such a horrible artist, please judge me well. Trust me, it helps lots.~Darkshine903'' 22:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' Sorry Flame, those are my old ones. x3 I've improved, so I'm trying out my new ones. Also, Dark, what's the full size of those that you entered? When I click on them they appear blurry. Non-transparent are also accepted, I might be able to make yours transparent with my editing tool. Ripple of MoonClan 23:01, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Improved, made the tail shorter and added fur to the leg muscle. Ripple of MoonClan 23:24, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Looks good, just one more thing. There's ALOT of fur on the back, I dunno if cats are to look that furry, but - I guess it's up to Dapple c: Flamestar22 23:28, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I might remove the fur on the back a little but it's not only Dapple, everyone who is a specialist cooperates. Ripple of MoonClan 23:36, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Oooh! That's nice Ripple! This is the full size BTW.~Darkshine903'' 23:40, May 5, 2015 (UTC'' Seems a little too blurry to color. Anyway to fix it, Dark? Also, post any pictures only in the 'Chararts for Approval'. Ripple of MoonClan 23:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) If you want my honest opinion, I think this is great, although you may want to make the leader look taller and a bigger image. From that size, the charart looks like a kit. (no offense) Flamestar22 23:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I did but it went through somehow... May e my tablet is glit hung again. And yes, I can just erase the soft edges.~Darkshine903'' 23:45, May 5, 2015 (UTC)'' Still, you may want to change that a bit. Otherwise, it's awesome! Flamestar22 23:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Flame's right, you might wanna make it taller. Also, the chest seems a little too big. Try seperating the forepaw and the frontal paws apart from each other. Make the tail fluffier too. DON'T FORGET THE WHISKERS! Ripple of MoonClan 23:59, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I am finding it difficult to do my job on this talk page due to all the edits and the comments. Dark, could you please send me all the pictures on my wall so I can criticize them? - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:10, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Alright so taller, WHISKERS, bigger tail. Bigger tail on both, long, or short hair? ''~Darkshine903'' 00:14, May 6, 2015 (UTC)'' Okay, finished the final edits. Approved? Ripple of MoonClan 00:55, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Aproved in my opinion. Fix! And ripple, and tried to make the tail on the long fur bigger. Anymore touches or approved?~Darkshine903'' 01:13, May 6, 2015 (UTC)'' Dark, next time, only post 2 pictures on the 'Charart Approval Page' only. Alright, so, the head seems a little too big for the body. The fur is a little chunky, and might need a little flattening. The longhairs seem a little more scruffy than the thin-furred. I think you should make the longhaired cats a little more fatter. Also, the front leg looks a little too thin, stick-like. The face, whiskers, and paws are good too. But the lines might be too thick, make them smaller. Ripple of MoonClan 01:33, May 6, 2015 (UTC) The eyes are way to light. Try darkening them a bit. Flamestar22 21:16, May 6, 2015 (UTC) The lines on the face are way lighter and thinner than the rest of it. A good idea may be to try and thin out the rest of the lines to give you more room to thicken the face lines. Also, cat eyes aren't that big. Eyes in general take up 1/5th of the face in length. ~Aquila Yeah, I was slimming the lines as thin as the face before I read these. And the eyes that big is just my style of drawing. I'll post up there how I'm going right now because I just finished the short hairs. So judge them because I don't want to finish and then have to redo it again. Lel. So many criticisms, I think I'm a bad artist. ^ W ^~Darkshine903'' 23:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) You're not a bad artist, everyone improves over time. Anyways, that one looks a lot better than your older ones. What needs a few tweaks are the legs, the front legs seem a little 'bunched' up together with the back legs, try seperating them and placing them where the shoulder of the cat is. Also, the chest needs to swoop inward into the belly. I might create what Dapple did, a 'red-line sketch' to help you show what needs to be fixed. '''Ripple of MoonClan 23:42, May 6, 2015 (UTC)